Of delusions and Twitter videos
by christopheranddarren
Summary: Darren is afraid of getting his wisdom teeth pulled. Chris makes him go anyway and then has to take care of him afterwards. CrissColfer.


"Chris. Please don't make me go in there. Can we please just go home and cuddle instead?" Darren pleaded giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Honey, you know you need to have it done. They've been hurting you for months now. We can cuddle as soon as you get done."

Darren doesn't respond and instead glances at the dentist building with a grimace. His fear has caused him to put off making an appointment to get his wisdom teeth pulled for months even though he's been in extreme pain. He probably wouldn't be at the dentist today if I hadn't scheduled the appointment and forced him to go.

"If it makes you feel better I'll stay in there the entire time with you to make sure you're okay. I'll even hold your hand." I offered trying to convince my fearful boyfriend to go in.

"I'm not scared. I could do it by myself." Darren tried convincing me even though I could tell he wasn't even convincing himself.

"Okay. So I don't need to offer my hand for holding?" I asked knowing fully that my offer would be taken no matter how much Darren wanted to pretend he isn't scared

"Wait! No. You know I'd never give up an opportunity to hold your hand. I was just saying that I could do it by myself if I wanted to."

"Well then let's go in. The faster you get it over with then the faster we can go home and cuddle." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Okay. Fine. I just really want my cuddles." Darren sighed as he followed my lead taking off his seatbelt too.

I squeezed his hand trying to give him some reassurance as he stared at the building once again. You wouldn't think Darren would be afraid of getting his teeth pulled.

"Before I go in I need a good luck kiss. Something could go really wrong if I don't get a good luck kiss." Darren smirked at me.

I happily obliged and leaned in to kiss him. But soon his tongue was pushing its way into my mouth and fighting my tongue for dominance. This escalated into a full on make out session in the front seat of our car. It's a good thing we have tinted windows.

Five more minutes passed and still we were in the car kissing. Neither of us wanted to leave but we both knew it was inevitable.

"Okay Dare. We really need to go in now. Your appointment is scheduled for two minutes from now and there isn't another opening for months." I said as I broke myself out of Darren's embrace and smoothed down my shirt.

"Chris." Darren whined. "Can I have just one more kiss? Please? It'll be the last time I'll ever be able to kiss you with all my teeth."

I sighed and leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Now come on." I said as I opened his door and grabbed his hand forcing him to get out.

He tightly held my hand as we walked into the building. He didn't release his death grip until we got into the office and he saw children playing with toys on the floor. Darren absolutely loves being around kids and playing games with them.

"We got here with seconds to spare." I informed Dare. "Now you can go play with those kids and I'll get you signed it."

Darren gave me a bright smile and wandered off to where the kids were sitting and got instantly engaged in a game of pirates.

I shook my head at Darren's childish antics and went over to the receptionist desk.

"Darren Criss." I told the lady as she asked for the name and I waited for her to shift through some papers before she found the ones she was looking for and told me to fill them out.

I took the clipboard and went and sat down a couple of seats away from where Dare was.

I was almost done filling out the forms when Darren came over and startled me by picking me up.

"Arrg. Look me maties. I found a land lover we can keep captive." Darren said causing a ripple of giggles from the kids.

"Darren, I have to finish these. They have to be turned in before you can have your teeth pulled. I only have four more questions left."

"I have to take you aboard our pirate ship and they only way you may be released is if you give me all of your treasure." Darren said as he proceeded to make the children laugh with his pirate impression.

"And what kind of treasure do I have?" I asked sighing since I really needed to finish these papers.

"I'm sure your kisses would be of great value." Darren said causing me to roll my eyes. Of course this would be a ploy for him to just be kissed. He's addicted to my kisses.

"Okay how about I give you my precious kisses later when there isn't a whole waiting room of people staring at us." I suggested.

Darren pondered this for a minute and then agreed and sat me back down in my chair allowing me to finish the rest of his paperwork.

After I turned the papers in, it was but a five minute wait before Darren was called back. I grabbed his hand and together we walked back into the room.

The dentist first explained the process to us. After he made sure we understood, Darren's mouth was numbed in order to prepare him for his surgery and then left to go find the anesthetics to put him under.

"Sweetie, when all this is over and I'm all drugged up and loopy, promise me you won't record me and show it to everyone." Darren pleaded.

I laughed as that's exactly what I plan to do. It's always great to have some type of blackmail against him and I'm sure it'd be a hit at our Christmas party this year.

"Chris! No! You can't. I'll be mortified. Please don't. I'll probably say something and make a fool of myself. It'll be worse than when I'm drunk." Darren whined.

Drunk Darren is the cutest thing. He babbles like an idiot which causes some future embarrassment and is super affectionate. He's always the life of the party.

"Baby don't worry. I won't share the really embarrassing videos with anyone."

Darren groaned but didn't have any time to protest as the dentist came back then and put the mask over his nose so he wouldn't be awake for the process.

It only took a few minutes before the anesthetic kicked in and Darren fell fast asleep.

The dentist then started the process of removing his teeth. He injected needles into his mouth and used a blade to start cutting out the teeth.

I sat there through the whole four hours holding his hand like a good boyfriend should even though the sight of blood makes me squeamish. I even recorded some videos of the process so I could share them with Darren later. I used the rest of the time to write a few chapters for my book.

"Okay Mr. Criss. He's all done and should regain consciousness in a few minutes."

I smiled at the name and thanked the nurse for telling me. Soon I would be able to record those cute after surgery videos. That was the part I've been looking forward to.

I sat and waited exactly six minutes with my phone on the camera ready to record when I saw Darren's eyelids flutter.

"Darren, honey, are you awake?" I asked as I started recording.

Darren didn't respond and his eyelids continued to flutter before his eyes completely opened.

"Your face is so pretty." Darren said as he looked up at me like I was the whole world to him.

"I'm pretty fond of your face too." I smiled at him and he gave me the biggest smile he could before a mixture of drool and blood started coming out of his mouth.

Darren began to attempt to wipe it away until he got distracted at how numb his lip was and he deciding prodding it was more important.

I grabbed a tissue from beside me and wiped the drool off of his face. This caused Darren to redirect his attention towards me again and he gave me a shy smile.

"Uh...do you have a boyfriend? Your face is so pretty that you have to have a boyfriend." Darren shyly asked me.

This caused me to smile. Darren was trying to flirt with me even though he had no clue of who I was at all.

"I do have a boyfriend and I love him a lot. He's really really great." I said with a wistful smile. I was kinda hoping that Darren would at least remember me.

"Oh. Well I hope he at least tells you how pretty your face is." Darren told me with a fallen face. He must have a crush on me and now he thinks he doesn't have a chance.

"Okay Mr. Criss. You may take Darren home now. Just make sure to keep an eye on him. The anesthetics should wear off within a day but his pain will last for about a week. Make sure that the bleeding in his mouth is maintained and he can have some pain medication if the pain is really bad. Watching over him is the most important thing though." The dentist instructed me as he handed me a paper outlining everything he just said.

I thanked him and then helped Darren to his feet before I began directing him out of the building and towards the car.

"Look! There's a squirrel!" Darren said once we got outside. I looked around but there was no squirrel in sight so I had no idea what Darren was talking about.

"That's a really pretty squirrel. Now come on. Let's get you into the car." I said just deciding to play along.

I got him into the car and buckled him in. When I started the car he began to pretend he was driving. He turned an imaginary steering wheel and made car noises.

I took my phone out of my pocket and clipped it onto the dashboard so it was still pointing towards Dare so it could record him and then I started the drive towards home.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad that you're taking me home?" Darren suddenly asked asked making cat noises for five minutes since he claimed he had saw a cat.

"No. I don't think he'll mind at all." I answered which must have been a good enough answer for Darren since he went back to pretending to drive.

"Are you going to marry him one day?" Darren asked next interrupting his singing.

"Yes. We will undoubtedly get married one day. He just hasn't asked me yet and I still haven't built up the courage to ask him." I answered. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say this because I didn't want to make it seem like I was pressuring Darren to propose if he remembers this later. I figured he probably wouldn't though so it'd be okay.

By the time we finally reached our house, Darren's chin was covered in drool and blood. It was running down his shirt and all over his hands from him trying to wipe it off.

I grabbed some nearby napkins and got it all off of his face and hands but I just left his shirt alone as he could just change that and I'll wash it later.

"Wait!" Darren yelled as I was about to get out of the car. "I don't know your name. I can't go into a strangers house."

"My name is Chris. Chris Colfer." I told him as I proceeded to get out of the car and over to his side to help him out.

I hurriedly helped Darren out of the car and grabbed my phone and the papers and then proceeded to usher him into the house as fast as he could go.

There was always a few paparazzi and fans lingering nearby even though our house was secluded. I didn't want Darren to later embarrass himself by making cat noises or something.

I hurriedly unlocked the door and pushed Darren inside causing him to fall. I grimaced as I knew that'd be online later today. I stepped inside next to Darren and closed and locked the door behind me.

"Your carpet is so soft." Darren commented as he rubbed his hands and face against it.

I quickly made him get up as I really didn't need blood on our pure white carpet.

"Okay. How about I get you some pudding?" I asked as I grabbed Darren's hand and led him towards the kitchen.

I grabbed some pudding out of the pantry and then proceeded to open it and hand it to Darren after he sat down at the counter. I then positioned my phone to record him as I wanted to make sure I had enough cute footage of my delirious boyfriend.

Most of the pudding did not make it into Darren's mouth. It just slid down his lips and splattered on his shirt and the counter.

"Alright how about I help you with that." I said as I took the spoon out of Darren's hand. He hastily nodded so I began to spoon the pudding into his open mouth.

It was all going good until he decided he wanted to tell me something while he had pudding in his mouth which caused him to spit the pudding all over my face. Darren thought this was hilarious and laughed about how one blob of pudding looked like a bird.

I grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped as much of it off as I could and then I went into the bathroom to wash my face to make sure it was all off.

"I'm sorry. You probably hate me. I didn't mean to get it on you. It was an accident." Darren told me in between his crying. This only made him drool worse and once again it was going all over his face and shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not mad at you." I say soothing him as I wiped off his face again. "How about we go get you another shirt though? One that it won't matter if you get it full of blood."

I led him to our room where I handed him an old shirt to wear and some sweats. I also grabbed me a change of clothes and left him alone to get changed and maybe get some sleep.

It was already almost when we normally head to bed anyway and I still hadn't ate dinner so after I changed I began quickly whip up some food.

I sat at the counter eating dinner and writing another chapter for my book when my phone began flooding in with texts. All of them about how adorable Darren is and how the video was the cutest thing they've seen.

I hadn't shared any videos with anyone yet so I wasn't sure why I was getting sudden texts about about one. And Darren's phone is near me on the counter so he couldn't have sent any.

I looked through my other notifications and sure enough Darren had posted something on Twitter. I opened his tweet to see a video of him smiling at the camera with more drool and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Shhh. You have to be quiet. I'm going to tell you a secret that I don't want Chris to hear." That was the first thing Darren said when the video started. "Okay shh. Chris has a really pretty face and I really really like him a lot. Don't tell him though! It's a secret. Shhh."

With each shhh he said, spit would fly out of his mouth causing him to giggle. The video was a really cute thing though. It was obvious that Darren was delirious as all his words were slurred and he looked out of it. I'm sure our fans would love it.

I saved it to my phone and tweeted a response about how I really really liked him too before I decided to go to bed.

After all, tomorrow Darren would be out of his delirious phase and would be more whiny because of the pain. I needed all the sleep I could get to deal with that.


End file.
